Basic Martial Arts
This class, sometimes also referred as Beginner Martial Arts, although not mandatory, is the highly popular alternative choice to Beginner Survival, as the 'Phys Ed' class that all students must take. Its Basic Aikido combined with learning to effectively utilize your powers in a fight. And learning not to rely upon those powers. This is the first course in the martial arts curriculum, you have to take it before any of the other courses. Teachers and TAs BMA is taught by Ito-''soke'' and Tolman-''sensei'', both of whom are considered quite the badass, despite neither having any appreciable physical combat mutations. Unknown Term pre Fall 2006 *Poise *Yellow QueenA Simple Game *Loophole Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six *GlorianaSaks and Violence: Part 5 Unknown Term pre Winter 2007 *Appaloosa *Aztecka *Carapace *Dazzle *Força *Interface *Judicator *Nephandus *Nightbane *Packrat *Plastic Girl *Swordmaiden Fall Term 2005 * Zhong LauChasing the Dragon Fall Term 2006 Periods According to Ayla, there were a total of four sections of BMA Fall 2006.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 2 - L'Etranger Unknown Period * Bugs The skills section of her article says she's taking self-defense classes. * Gavotte * Shadowolf Zero Period * Techwolf Another Day, We Were Going Where? First Period * Aries Doesn't seem enough time to have contacted him if he wasn't in the class. * Counterpoint * Diamondback So I'm a Freak. Sue Me. * Eldritch Upheaval: New Friends, New Problems * Jobe The Second Book of Jobe: Part 1 * Sledge * Chaka Reflections in an Evil Eye We know, Ayla says Sixth Period, but not this story * Alakazam We know, Ayla says Sixth Period, but not this story, early with Toni & Sahar & Blitz * Bladedancer Blade Dancing Early in the day, with Toni. * Blitz We know, Ayla says Sixth Period, but not this story, early with Toni & Sahar & Alakazam * Sahar Early in the day, with Toni & Blitz & Alakazam Fourth Period * Adamantine * Aquerna Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra * Ash * Blot * Britomart * Charmer * Flashbang Ayla and the Mad Scientist, Part 10 * Gila * Glass Ayla and the New School * Golden Girl * Haywire Ayla and the Networks * Jaunt Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides * Kamuro * Kismet * Mechano Man * Phase * Phobos * Prism * Psydoe * Redlight * Scrambler * Silverwing * Verdant * Vox Fifth Period * Ace (Possible? Makes comments as if he was in the same class as Reach) * ReachThe Big Idea * Shuttle Sixth Period * Alakazam * Arianna Dangerous Games * Blitz * Carmilla * Chaka Jade 3 - Being a Girl * Duplex The Play's the Thing * Generator Jade 2 - Away from Home * Jericho * Kelly Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings * Lancer First Day and Other Interesting Things * Punch * Shroud * Slab Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes * Tennyo Initially listed as Advanced Martial Arts, Sixth Period * Vincent "The Pest" * WallflowerThe Transfer Students Sixth Period, with Toni, Hank, Jade, Jinn Fall Term 2007 Periods Fourth Period * Absinthe Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 1 * Aegis A Little R&R, Part 3 * Centurion * Cerberus Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice, Part 3 * Cinderella * Flytrap * Iron Rose * Rapier * Ribbon A Little R&R, Part 1 * Roulette * Sapphire * 'Shine * Sphere * Starbright A Little R&R 2, Part 1 * Teke * Vulpine A Little R&R 2, Part 2 * Alexis Scott My Fair 'Shine, Part 1 * Ted Hudson * Julius B. Corwin References Category:Fall Term Classes